Inocente Sakura
by Arix Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke se aprovecha del amor puro que le brinda una Sakura inocente de 13 años, Sakura esta dispuesta a darle todo lo que el pida, incluso... ¿Su inocencia?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Nuevo fic jaja tuve un momento de inspiración pervertida y me dio por escribir! Aquí tienen el prologo! Ustedes me dicen si continuo o no con sus reviews!! Bueno los dejo leer. Arix-Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_**Prologo**_

Enamorada

El viento sacudía el árbol de cerezos que me brindaba su sombre en esos momentos, acababa de salir de la escuela pero no quería regresar a mi casa aun, esperaba que Sasuke-kun saliera para verlo, siempre lo esperaba para darle parte de mi almuerzo aunque el nunca lo aceptaba nunca me miraba yo igual se lo seguía ofreciendo día a día no perdía la esperanza de que algún día se fijara en mi. El ya tenía 16 años y yo apenas 13 pero la edad no me parecía un impedimento para amarlo _Sakura pequeña tonta hasta cuando harás esto _reclamo mi subconsciente pero yo no lo escuchaba, el amor que sentía por Sasuke-kun era más grande que cualquier cosa en mí. Ya estaba notando el alboroto en la entrada de la escuela, supe que ya venia saliendo Sasuke porque su fans gritaban como locas en la salida. Cuando el se alejó de todo ese alboroto lo vi, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, su cabello azabache se movía con el viento, sus definidos brazos y piernas se notaban entre su ropa, sus ojos negros inexpresivos como siempre iba mirando fijamente al frente, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos, yo sonreí y corrí hacia el.

- Sasuke-kun – dije llegando a su lado, el siguió caminando como sino hubiera escuchado nada – Te he guardado la mitad de mi almuerzo, Sasuke-kun – le ofrecí mi almuerzo, el ni siquiera se detuvo, siempre era lo mismo, suspiré mientras lo veía seguir caminando, pero el de pronto se detuvo. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco. El se volteó y cuando sus ojos negros encontraron los míos no pude evitar bajar la mirada y sonrojarme. El me miró de pies a cabeza y pude ver una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. El tomó el almuerzo de mis manos sentí la electricidad al rozar nuestros dedos. Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

- Ya llegara el día en que tengas que demostrar ese amor que dices tenerme – murmuró antes de seguir su camino. Yo me quedé estática… demostrarle mi amor?

- Sasuke-kun – murmuré mientras lo veía alejarse. No creía que hubieran mas maneras de demostrarle mi amor le había dado infinidades de cartas, siempre trataba de hablarle y le esperaba con la mitad de mi almuerzo todos los días. En fin no me importaba que si tenía que hacer mas cosas, las harías con tal de ganarme el amor de Sasuke-kun.

Llegué a mi casa, donde nadie me esperaba había perdido a mis padres hacia dos años, Kakashi-sensei me venia a cuidar de vez en cuando ya que apenas tenia 11 años cuando perdí a mis padres, pero estos dos años sola me habían enseñado a ser independiente, ya Kakashi-sensei no venia tan seguido; había aprendido a cuidarme sola. Subí a mi habitación y me dirigí al baño para tomar una larga ducha antes de ir al entrenamiento de las tardes con Kakashi-sensei, aunque era menor que Sasuke y Naruto el sensei me dejaba entrenar con ellos así podía aprender mucho mas, me gustaba entrenar para que Sasuke-kun viera lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser. Terminé de arreglarme y coloqué mi largo cabello rosa en una cola. Me fui corriendo al lugar de entrenamiento, no podía esperar para ver a Sasuke-kun. Cuando llegué ahí estaba el sentado arrecostado a un árbol mientras naruto caminaba impaciente de un lugar al otro una gran sonrisa brillo en sus labios cuando me vio.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó acercándose a mi – Kakashi-sensei no podrá venir al parecer tiene una misión, Sasuke y yo te estábamos esperando para avisarte y para que vayamos a comer Ramen – dijo con ojos brillosos de emoción, el siempre quería comer ramen. Sasuke no dijo nada. Yo solo asentí y naruto sonrió caminando fuera del lugar, yo me di media vuelta para seguirlo cuando escuché la voz de Sasuke.

- Naruto adelántate, Kakashi-sensei me pidió tuviera un pequeño combate con Sakura para medir su avance – expresó Sasuke con su voz fría como siempre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco,_ Sasuke-kun va a pelear conmigo _podría mostrarle lo fuerte que me había puesto con todas esas tardes de entrenamiento. Naruto solo asintió y salió del lugar al parecer estaba desesperado por comer ramen. Yo di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a Sasuke-kun, quien se había levantado y ahora estaba parado – Trata de golpearme – pidió cruzando sus brazos, el era tan arrogante. Yo corrí de un lado al otro para despistarlo y acercarme a el con el puño cerrado intenté golpear su cara pero el lo esquivo. Me volteé tratando darle una patada pero el la bloqueó con sus manos, seguí lanzándole golpes y patadas pero todas las bloqueaba. Ni siquiera había logrado que se moviera, me alejé para tomar un poco de aire, me había cansado un poco – No has avanzado mucho, Sakura- dijo en tono decepcionante, esto hizo arder la sangre en mis venas. Claro que había avanzado había estado entrenado muy duro desde que era una niña. Corrí de nuevo hacia el, traté de golpearlo de nuevo y el agarró mi puño y lo doblo haciéndome dar un pequeño grito de dolor. Me empujó al árbol que estaba justo detrás de el haciendo que mi cara chocara contra la dura madera, el se posiciono detrás de mi aun con mi puño en sus manos.

- Ah… Sasuke-kun duele – me quejé porque la áspera madera del árbol me estaba haciendo daño, el acercó sus labios a mi oído.

- Creo que ya estas lista para demostrarme tu amor – murmuró en mi oído, su respiración hizo que me dieran escalofríos. Su mano libre acaricio uno de mis muslos.

- Sasuke-kun…que… - no sabia que estaba haciendo pero su respiración estaba mas rápida de lo normal. Siguió acariciando mis muslos, yo permanecía fría. El suspiró y me soltó.

- No hoy, pero si pronto, Sakura – murmuró desapareciendo del lugar. Yo me quedé sorprendida no había entendido que había pasado. El dijo que ya estaba lista para demostrarle mi amor pero ¿Como? ¿Por qué me había acariciado de esa manera? Sobé mi muñeca adolorida y caminé hacia el puesto de comida donde naruto dijo que estaría, aun no entendía que era lo que pretendía Sasuke-kun pero debía demostrarle mi amor si eso era lo que el quería.

**Bueno bueno que les pareció? Dejen sus reviews para saberlo!!! !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! Segundo capitulo…! Se que es corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo jejeje el próximo será largo lo prometo bueno si es que lo continuo ustedes con su reviews me dirán si continuo o no XD! Ah para que ellos que preguntaron si es semi AU! Bueno los dejo leer.**** Ya saben déjenme sus reviews! **

**Disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a kishimoto-sama.

Me encontraba en clase de artes médicas con Tsunade-sama, a pesar de ser la hokage ella no había abandonado sus cursos y nos seguía enseñando. En esta clase solo me encontraba con Ino-chan ya que Naruto y Sasuke-kun iban en clases mas avanzadas. Sabia que no debía llamarlo Sasuke-kun porque el era mayor que yo y era un ninja respetado y muy fuerte al ser el ultimo de su clan. Suspire y recordé lo que Sasuke-Kun me había dicho 'como iba a probarle mi amor?' Aun no lo sabia pero fuera lo que fuera lo que el me pidiera se lo daría.

-Frentona, estas ida- se quejo Ino jalándome el cabello.

-Solo pensaba en Sasuke-kun- dije sonrojándome.

-el no se va a fijar en una niña, el es un niño grande, Sakura- explico Ino. Tal vez tenia razón pero yo había crecido mucho este año, no perdía mis esperanzas. Salimos de la clase comentando acerca de las técnicas de curación que Tsunade-sama había estado explicando. Como siempre fui almorzar con Ino y ansiosamente guarde parte de mi almuerzo, tal vez ese día Sasuke-kun me lo recibiría de nuevo.

Me senté de nuevo en la banca que siempre esperaba que Sasuke saliera. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar y ahí supe que ya venia, me levante nerviosa con el almuerzo en mis manos. El salió y camino con las manos en los bolsillos como siempre, yo me apresure y corrí para alcanzarlo.

-Sasuke-kun, te guarde parte de mi almuerzo como siempre- dije sonriente, para mi sorpresa se volteo y me miro con esos ojos negros de nuevo tal y como había hecho el día anterior. El tomo mi mano y me hizo caminar a su lado, yo estaba tan sorprendida no pude evitar sonrojarme _'Sasuke-kun me esta tomando la mano'_ no podía creerlo, el me guio hasta un callejón solo que estaba detrás de la escuela se detuvo en el medio del mismo y se puso frente a mi... Quede entre la pared y el -Sasuke-kun?- pregunte mientras veía como se acercaba y sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

-Hueles bien- murmuro en mi oído. Yo seguía sin entender pero su cercanía me ponía nerviosa -Dame un beso- pidió mirándome a los ojos. Yo me quede fría, nunca había besado a nadie, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. No sabía como hacerlo.

-Eto... Yo...- el no me dejo terminar y sentí su labios contra los míos. Sus labios jugaban con los míos causando sensaciones agradables en mi, pero yo no sabia como responder, así que con mis manos lo empuje -No, Sasuke-kun esto no esta bien- dije tratando de empezar a caminar hacia la calle de nuevo pero el me detuvo con ambas manos agarro mis hombros y me estampo contra la pared, el era muy fuerte.

-Me amas o no, Sakura?- dijo en mi oído calmadamente sentí una de sus manos subir por mi pequeña falda mientras besaba mi cuello. Yo intente zafarme pero el era mucho mas fuerte.

-Sasuke-kun, no... No me toques así- pedí cuando su mano subió por debajo de mi falda. El se detuvo y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Supongo que no me amas tanto como dices- dijo separándose de mi.

-No... No yo si te amo mucho, Sasuke-kun... Siempre te he amado- aclare preocupada al ver la decepción en su rostro.

-Entonces haz lo que digo- exigió el acercándose a mi de nuevo. Yo solo asentí... -Voltéate y pon tus manos en la pared - yo obedecí y me voltee poniendo mis manos contra la pared. Lo sentí posicionarse detrás de mi, me agarro de la cintura y me apretó contra el mientras con su mano libre tocaba mis senos... Aun no los había desarrollado mucho pero ya eran bastantes grandes. Yo me sonroje, no me sentía cómoda con el tocando esas partes de mi pero se sentía extrañamente bien. Bajo su mano por mi abdomen hasta mi falda de nuevo, metió la mano por debajo de la misma y empezó a tocar mi intimidad.

-Sasuke-kun detente- pedí mientras trataba de voltearme pero su agarre de mi cintura se apretó y su mano siguió indagando sobre mi ropa interior.

-Debe ser delicioso penetrarte... Debes estar tan estrecha- susurro en mi oído...con la respiración acelerada, no había entendido bien sus palabras. Su mano comenzó hacer círculos sobre mi ropa interior... Eso me estaba produciendo una sensación de anhelo. Pero me sentía tan apenada de que el me tocara ahí.

-Por favor Sasuke-kun, no sigas ya para- le pedí.

-Pruébame tu amor, Sakura. El amor no son solo palabras- susurro en mi oído mientras continuaba. Sentí como subía mi falda y dejaba mi trasero a su vista, su mano abandono mi intimidad y fue a apretar mis nalguitas fuertemente.

-Sasuke-kun... Duele- me queje, el no me escucho y siguió apretándolas, sentí como me daba una fuerte nalgada. El ardor en mi piel hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas -Sasuke-kun no...Basta duele- le pedí tratando de que mis lagrimas no dejaran mis ojos, no quería que el pensara que yo era una niña llorona. El solo me volteo y sus labios encontraron los míos de nuevo, había tanta desesperación en sus labios, me besaba como un salvaje. Sus labios dejaron los míos y bajaron a mi cuello mientras sus manos tocaban todo mi cuerpo -Ya es suficiente, Sasuke-kun, por favor ya detente- pedí de nuevo, pero el no se detuvo. Lagrimas inundaron mis ojos de nuevo pero las mantuve ahí pensando que yo lo amaba y que si tocarme así era lo que el quería yo debía dejarlo hacerlo, cuando uno ama se supone que debe hacer a la otra persona feliz eso solía decir mi padre. Deje que el continuara tocándome, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa blanca de la escuela -No... No debes hacer eso, Sasuke-kun- dije mientras mi brasier se hacia visible. El suspiro y se alejo de mi.

-Fue suficiente por ahora, vámonos- dijo fríamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida del callejón yo abotone mi camisa y lo seguí, caminamos en silencio hacia mi casa no sabia como el sabia donde yo vivía pero solo lo seguí en silencio.

Cuando llegamos al portón de la entrada el solo siguió de largo dejándome ahí parada frente a mi casa ni siquiera se despidió.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Estas molesto?- le pregunté alzando la voz para que así pudiera escucharme.

-Estoy dudando mucho de tu amor por mí – me dijo mientras seguía caminando.

- Pero… pero yo de verdad te amo – le aclaré sonrojándome.

- Pero no quieres darme lo que te pido – dijo el volteándose y mirándome con esos ojos negros como la noche.

- Pero es que no entiendo que es lo quieres – respondí honestamente, no lo sabia.

- Ya lo entenderás, muy pronto – afirmó con una sonrisa torcida en sus carnosos labios, yo solo me quedé ahí mirando como el se alejaba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien tenia que darme un consejo de cómo hacer las cosas bien con Sasuke-kun, ya sabia quien era la persona indicada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo 3**

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, ya estaba oscureciendo así que debía apurarme, Kakashi-sensei siempre decía que las niñas no debían andar solas por ahí en la noche, que era muy peligroso. Apure mi paso, aun tenía en la cabeza lo que había pasado con Sasuke-kun este medio día, como él me había tocado y besado; me sonroje de solo recordarlo. Necesitaba ayuda porque no entendía lo que Sasuke quería de mí; así que pensé en la única persona amiga de Sasuke que podría aconsejarme: Karin. Ellos siempre andaban juntos, eran muy buenos amigos desde que Sasuke regreso a Konoha después de completar su venganza. Ella era novia de un chico de cabello azul muy extraño. Llegue a su casa y toque la puerta nerviosa, ella era mucho mayor que yo igual que Sasuke así que nunca había hablado con ella aparte los saludos.

"**Si?**" Ella abrió la puerta con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"**Karin-senpai, yo... Me preguntaba si...**" No podía hablar bien.

"**Sakura, no?**" Ella pregunto curiosa, así que recordaba mi nombre.

"**Hai!**" Respondí sonriendo.

"**Que puedo hacer por ti, niña?**" Pregunto sonriendo haciendo ademan para que pasara. Su casa estaba bastante ordenada. Camine hasta sala nerviosamente.

"**Yo necesito su ayuda**" dije sin rodeos. Tenía que dejar mi nerviosismo a un lado. Ella solo asintió para que continuara "Yo... Hay alguien que ha estado haciéndome cosas que no entiendo muy bien" en frente de ella no podía decir el kun no quería que pensara que era una irrespetuosa.

"**Te escucho**" alentó sonriendo. Yo solo asentí sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas.

"**Bueno el me ha estado haciendo cosas...**" murmure con la mirada fijada en el suelo.

"**Haciéndote que cosas?**" Pregunto confundida. Yo me sonroje aun más.

"**Si... Yo...**" estaba muy sonrojada. Alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiéndome.

"**Espera un momento**" me dijo ella caminando a la puerta. Escuche unos cuantos murmullos, y luego apareció ella con Sasuke a un lado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos sentí como mis mejillas se sonrosaban.

"**Sasuke-senpai**" salude nerviosa.

"**Que estás haciendo aquí?**" Pregunto confundido. Karin solo permaneció a su lado sonriendo.

"**Vino a contarme algo pero apareciste interrumpiéndola**" respondió Karin.

"**Karin, Suigetsu te está esperando en Ichikaru para comer**" Sasuke dijo seriamente a Karin, ella solo asintió.

"**Me tengo que ir, Sakura. Cuéntale a Sasuke que te molesta el puede aconsejarte**" dijo saliendo disparada por la puerta principal antes de que pudiera responder. El silencio rondo entre nosotros pude ver que Sasuke estaba enojado, se acerco a mi seriamente. Me agarro fuertemente de un brazo.

"**Pensabas contarle lo que paso hoy?**" Pregunto apretando mi brazo con fuerza, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

"**Yo...**" No podía hablar, estaba muy intimidada sus ojos oscuros me miraban con rabia. Baje la mirada al suelo.

"**Eso pensabas hacer?**" Pregunto agarrando mi mentón con su mano libre haciéndome mirarlo.

"**Solo...quería su consejo**" dije nerviosamente. El apretó mi menton con fuerza "me haces daño, Sasuke-kun" me quejè tratando de zafarme.

"**Escúchame bien, Sa-ku-ra. Nadie debe enterarse de lo que pasa entre nosotros, entiendes?**" Sentí el dolor en mi brazo por su agarre tan fuerte.

"**Si... Si... Sasuke-kun como tu digas**" acepte sintiendo las lagrimas formándose en mis ojos.

"**Has sido una niña muy mala, Sakura**" susurró en mi oído y luego mordió mi cuello suavemente.

"**Sasuke..**." Murmuré tratando de soltarme. Me tomó de una muñeca jalándome haciéndome caminar detrás de el. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, me tropecé varias veces pero finalmente llegamos al segundo piso "A donde vamos? Esta no es mi casa para entrar así" me queje mientras me empujaba en una habitación que tenía un balcón inmenso y una gran cama en el medio "Sasuke-kun?" Pregunté nerviosa mientras lo veía observarme con anhelo. Di un paso atrás y choqué con la orilla de la cama.

"**Quítate la ropa**" exigió soltando el gran lazo morado que mantenía su haori y sus pantalones negros unidos. Yo me sonrojé sin control..

"**Porque?**" Pregunte confundida.

"**Solo haz lo que te digo, si quieres probarme tu amor**" explicó dejando caer su haori al suelo... Su piel pálida resaltaba en la oscuridad. Su pecho y abdominales se mostraban mas definidos que nunca. Hice lo que me pidió comencé a desabrocharme la camisa nerviosamente. Deje caer mi camisa al suelo, estaba muy nerviosa.

"**Sasuke-kun... Yo...**" Su mirada permanecía impasible, el se acerco a mí, y me tomo del cabello estampando sus labios contra los míos. Su lengua acaricia mi labio inferior mandando electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, el rompió el beso para bajar sus labios a mi cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban mi trasero a través de mi pantalón. El me quito mi brassier dejando mis senos expuestos. Automáticamente los tape con mis manos y di un paso atrás "**No... Esto no está bien...**" Dije retrocediendo el me empujo a la cama y caí sobre mi espalda, el se subió encima de mí y agarró mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza sosteniéndolas con una mano, me sentí muy expuesta "**No... No quiero Sasuke-kun... Suéltame**" pedí nerviosa. Su mano libre comenzó a tocar mis senos desesperadamente. Apretó mis pezones haciéndome soltar un suspiro. Soltó mis manos para agarrar mis senos con ambas manos, sentí su cálido aliento en mis pezones... Luego su boca succionándolos "**Ah...Sasuke...**" Gemí su nombre entre suspiros, se sentía tan bien... Sentí como mis pezones se endurecían.

Jamás había sentido algo así en mi corta vida, una sensación de anhelo se estaba formando en mi vientre. Su lengua se desplazaba en círculos en mis pezones haciéndome estremecer y arquearme hacia el... Su piel estaba caliente... Podía sentir su pecho en mi abdomen... el roce de nuestros cuerpos calientes me estaba volviendo loca. El dejo mis pezones y volvió a mis labios besándome con desesperación.

"**Te gusta?**" Pregunto besando mi cuello bajando a mis senos de nuevo.

"**S-si**" respondí apenas... Su cálido aliento me estaba produciendo sensaciones inexplicables. El deslizo su mano por mi abdomen... Desabrocho mis pantalones y metió su mano dentro de mi ropa interior... Cuando su mano toco mi intimidad me arquee gimiendo "Ah Sasuke-kun!" Exclamé cuando sus dedos empezaron a hacer círculos en mi intimidad. Sentí una presión en mi vientre que rogaba por ser liberada, el acelero sus movimientos haciéndome gemir sin control.

"**Estas tan mojada, Sakura**" susurro en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja aumentando las sensaciones de mi cuerpo "Sakura" dijo mi nombre mientras introducía un dedo en mi, sentí un poco de dolor al principio pero luego mi cuerpo se acostumbro a la invasión, el empezó un vaivén con sus dedos que se sentía exquisitamente bien.

"**Ah! Ah!**" Mis gemidos eran incontrolables, jamás me había sentido así.

"**Mírame, Sakura**" exigió Sasuke acelerando el vaivén. Yo lo mire encontrándome con sus ojos negros mirándome con deseo? El detuvo el movimiento haciéndome soltar un quejido.

"**No...te detengas**" pedí sonrojada el sonrió de medio lado y me beso de nuevo, mientras movía su dedo dentro de mi lentamente.

"**Quieres que siga?**" Pidió en mis labios, yo solo asentí mientras su movimiento en mi se aceleraba "Dime que eres mía" exigió en mi oído mientras su dedo me penetraba una y otra vez... Mis gemidos eran incontrolables.

"**Soy tuya**!" Respondí y gemí al mismo tiempo. Sentía una sensación arrolladora apoderarse de mi cuerpo "Sasuke-kun!" Grité cuando mi cuerpo exploto en placer, quede jadeante con la respiración acelerada. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos suavemente. El se dejo caer encima de mí y sentí algo duro en mis muslos. Estaba tan apenada después de lo que había pasado.

"**Sakura...**" Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchamos la puerta de la casa abrirse y unas voces. Sasuke se levanto rápidamente recogiendo su haori "Vamos! Tenemos que irnos" exigió lanzándome mi camisa, me la puse rápidamente y abroche mis pantalones. El abrió la puerta de vidrio del balcón, y se puso de espaldas a mi "Súbete a mi espalda" dijo rápidamente, yo seguí sus ordenes y me subí a su espalda, el salto del balcón y seguidamente a unos cuantos arboles, llegamos a mi casa en cuestión de minutos. Me baje de su espalda nerviosamente no sabía que decir o hacer aun estaba sonrojada.

"Sasuke-kun...yo..." No podía hablar bien... No sabía que decir.

"**Nos vemos mañana después de la escuela" dijo dándose media vuelta. Mi corazón latió esperanzado, tal vez había hecho las cosas bien "Tu vives sola, no es así**?" Pregunto aun de espaldas a mí.

"**Si**" respondí nerviosa.

"**Bien, mañana después de la escuela vendremos a tu casa. Lo de hoy fue solo el comienzo**" dijo fríamente mientras se volteaba y se acercaba a mi dándome un beso, el mordió mi labio inferior, solté un quejido de dolor mientras sentía un poco se sangre en mi boca "**No sabes las ganas que te tengo, niña**" murmuro y desapareció en la oscuridad. Yo me quede ahí parada como una tonta acariciando mi labio inferior que aun me dolía. Sabía que mañana sería un día largo.

**Que les parecio? dejen un review a esta pobre escritoraaa ojitos* xD**


End file.
